Blue Roses
by QemicalSorrow
Summary: This is a Frerad for Blue Lightning Killjoy and Rosanna Swaine, and anyone else who wants to read it. Rate, review whatever
1. My Plan

Franks POV

Purgatory. Its like Purgatory. Or Hell. Close to it anyway. Well it is Hell, where i am being tortured by the most beautiful man in the world. For the record i'm frank, and the beautiful man? he's Gerard Way, older brother of my best friend Mikey. Mikey and i work in the chemical bay on Leathermouth Industries, and it was at work in which Mikey told me that Gerard needed a place to stay. To get out of the parental home.

That was two months ago. Gerard moved in and at first i barley saw him, i was pretty sure if there was a bathroom and a kitchenette up there he would never leave at all. It was the third week of him living here that i really saw him, he came down stairs to cook meals and he occasionally watch television or cleaned up around the house, which mikey thought was rather strange as Gerard never cleaned before, and he went out every so often to buy art supplies. Gerards an artist, he sells his paintings to who ever wants them. I was pretty sure he could afford his own place, much bigger and better than mine.

Right now, he is sitting cross legged on the only arm chair, with a sketch pad resting on his lap and he was tapping a pencil against it. Luckily i couldnt hear the annoying tapping as i was listening to Black Flag on my iPod, then the stupid thing ran out of charge.

"Motherfucker" i yelled as i threw the iPod across the room. Stupid fucking thing.

Gerard got up and left the room muttering something about "fucking fags" under his made my scars burn, the worst thing about gerard is that he's homophobically gay, but every time he called my "fag" i had to release the pain. There was no other way, i got a sleeve tattoo down my left arm, and had a couple on my right, and those didnt hide the scars, infact they highlighted them, so i always wore jumpers or long sleeved tshirts to hide them from the world.

**Two weeks later...**

I over heard a conversation with Mikey and Gerrard, that i know i wasnt ment the over hear, wasnt my fault a bang of something in the kitchen woke me from my slumber on the couch, but i over heard, that Gerard wanted to get over his homophobia and accept himself, and others. My heart lept at this because there was "someone close that he liked" but i knew i couldnt be me, we were not close no now and not even growing up, when ever i went round to Mikey's when i was a kid, he ignored me. I knew what i needed to do to help him, and i needed a florist and a "secret admirer"

I got up and grabbed my keys, coat, cigarettes and cell phone. I decided to walk, as it was a nice day in Jersey. It took me 20 minutes to find a florist, the girl behind the counter was a punky kid, she had black spikey hair, with random red spikes, and blue eyes, she wore a Misfits hoodie, that made me happier.

"Hello, i'm Rose, how may i help you?" she said, happily.

i raised an eyebrow "I need one blue rose, delivered to this address"


	2. I Sent Those Roses

So the plan was set, one blue rose a day, for a week that should do it. I walked home slowly, enjoying the Jersey summer, hoping the rose wasnt in peices by the time i got home.

When i did get home, the house was so quiet, either he wasnt here or he had been killed. I flinched at that thought.

"Gerard?" I called,

"In the living room" he replied.

I walked in and he was sitting on the arm chair, legs crossed, sketch pad in hand, and drawing. A blue rose sat in a peanut butter jar on the coffee table, with water, and thankfully, no peanut butter. I set my keys on the coffee table and sat on the sofa.

"i got a rose today" Gerard said, happily. I raised an eyebrow, but didnt say anything, because i was supposed to be in a mood, i was when i left the house, apparently. "The walk not make you feel any better then?" Gerard asked, quietly.

"No, i dont wanna talk about it either" I replied, bitterly, hating every word, because it is plain and simple. I love Gerard. Gerard does not love me. I turned on the tv, officially ending the conversation.

**ONE WEEK LATER... GerardPOV**

It has been 5 hours since Frank went out with Mikey, i missed him so badly, i wanted to tell him that i didnt care about the secret admirer, or the roses. I wanted to tell him, that my homophobia was a con, that i was only waiting for the guy i loved, because i didnt want to feel heartache, pain of losing someone.

The front door banged open and i jumped, i heard Frank stumble in, singing Queen. I wanted to laugh. I heard him close the front door, lock it, fight to get his coat and shoes off, which ended up with him swearing and falling over. It was really hard not to laugh, and go help, him. A lot more swearing later, he stumbled throught to the living room.

"Gee" slurred "I didnt, think" deep breath "you be up" sways slightly. He's quite clearly drunk.

"Uhm, yeah, i wanted to finish these roses"

Frank stumbled over to the sofa and fell onto the sofa, he giggled, and took my hands in his.

"Gerard, i sent those roses" Frank giggled, let go of my hands, curled up on the sofa, and passed out. I sat there frozen, Frank sent them? F think i possibally went fangirly inside.


	3. Waking Up To Gerard

**THE NEXT DAY... Frankpov**

I woke up with a pounding sore head and something very soft stroking my from my cheek to my jaw. It felt like a petal, i think its a petal, i hope its a petal. Its slightly wet. Good God i hope thats a petal. I could smell coffee, cigarettes, roses, and fruit.

"I know your awake, Frankie" Gerards smooth voice came from somewhere above me.

"That had better been a petal or i'll kill you" i murmured, sounding rougher than i felt.

Gerard chuckled lightly "Yes. It is. Dont panic." The petal traced over my cheek bone. "By the way. Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful."

I froze. What? When did i...Who told him? I didnt tell anyone. i started to totally panic. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, this is when i realised my head was on his lap. I sat up rather quickly, which i quickly regreted. My head spun and my stomach churned my head also throbbed. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Who told you?" I asked quietly.

Gerard giggled. "Well when you came in last night, banging about, singing, swearing. You saw me sitting here. Finishing the drawing of the roses and said 'Gerard, i sent those roses' giggled then passed out" Gerard laughed "It was rather funny"

I groaned i hadnt ment for that to come out. Ever! Not until we were together, i internally cringed over it.

Gerard laughed. "If you sit up, i will make coffee and, if you can stomach it, some food."

"You would?" i sat up slowly "I dont want food" i made a face as my stomach churned again "Just coffee" I smiled widley.

Gerard got up and went to make the coffee. It took a few minutes to which i curled into the corner of the sofa, in my blanket and was overly comfortable, i smiled again. Gerard reapeared with, Hallelujah, some coffee.

"You comfortable" Gerard asked softly.

"Yes, very" i replied taking my coffee from him and he sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

i was confused why was he being so nice to me?

"Have i missed a memo or something?" i asked rather rudely, i looked at Gerard, who looked hurt.

"I am so sorry Frankie, so fucking sorry"

xD **Sorry for leaving it here, i dont have more written down . but i will hopefully have Gerards cofession and more in Chapter four and it will be a longer one...Hopefully, review or tell me on Failbook what you think Loves Chemmy xoxo**


	4. The Confession

**Right, for Sophfee, Frankie, Blue, Ellie, Maryam, Berniie, PoisonedStatic, and who ever else is reading this. might not upload much over the next two weeks, but still, i love you xoxo Chemmy.**

I just sat frozen. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Its the only word that ran through my head. That he's...SORRY. Fuck that.

"Sorry? Gerard, you called me A. FUCKING. FAG!" i set my coffee on the table, just i threw it across the room or a Gerard.

"Frankie, please let me explain"

"WHY SHOULD I? you can't just get away with it with a simple sorry" I interupted.

"Frank. I was...i am not homophobic, i never have been. I just wanted to wait for someone i loved. I truly loved. i didnt realise that someone was you. I fucking love you, Frankie. So i am so sorry for what i called you and i know sorry will never cover it. But i am sorry." A single tear ran down his cheek. "I am so very sorry, Frank"

"You. Pretended. To be. Homophobic?" I frowned. "How dare you. You could have said you were straight, or were not interested. Or something" i looked at Gerard, he looked broken, hurt. But i was too pissed off, he made me think he hated me, from aged five. It was pretty fucking obvious that i wasnt happy. I did love Gerard, i really. But what his words did to me. They hurt. They made me make the first cut, at seventeen years old, i couldnt get over it.

"Have you got any idea what your 'fake homophobia' did to me, Gerard?" I asked vicously. Gerard fliched and shook his head. I rolled up my sleeve and showed him my scarred right arm. "This is what it did to me, Gerard. Those words fucking hurt me. So much more than you will ever imagine." I began to cry. "I love you, i have always loved you. If the person that you loved did that to you, how would that make you feel?"

"I see your point" Geard said looking at my arm. He pulled me onto his lap gently. "I'd do anything for you Frankie, anything" He kissed the top of my head and hugged me close to him.

"Just never do that to me again" I murmured weakly into his chest. I just couldnt hate Gerard, no matter what, i just couldnt.

**Look i know its short, and i will make the next chapter prolly funnier and longer, thats if i can get the imagination from somewhere. xD enjoy and review.**


	5. Frankie!

**right i am changing one of the catagories of the story to hurt and comfort, for this chapter and later chapters, sorry to make it a sad one peoples. also. i have an idea for another frerard so i'mma wrap this one up pretty soon, i love you all and enjoy. i had this idea from last night :/ sorry. xoxo **

**Gerard point of veiw**

I didnt understand why Frank didnt just give up his job and do what he loved. He told me he wanted to teach people how to play guitar. Instead he worked at that damn chemical plant, and came home smelling of sulpher every night. Not entirely attractive, to say the least. i looked at the clock. 8:34. Frank was never this late home, if he could he'd be home early. I decided to wait to cook dinner and draw instead. I also kept checking the clock. 8:59. 9:14. 9:46. The last time i looked at the clock, 10:24, was when i heard the front door open, quietly, i almost didnt hear it.

"Frank?" i called. Hoping i'd get a cheery reason why he was late, though all i got was a horse "Yeah" i frowned, what was wrong with Frank? He always sounded happy, he always was happy, maybe he just had a long hard day at work. I threw my sketch pad onto the coffee table and went out into the entry way. What i saw broke my heart, there was no way this happened to my Frankie. He stood in the hall with blood running from a cut just above his eyebrow, bruses around the same eye, dried blood arounf his nose and mouth, the rest of his clothes were bloody to. Oh, shit i hope he hasnt been raped, my heart started ppounding faster, and i was amazed that it was still there, as it had felt as though someone had ripped my heart from my chest.

"Frank, what happened?" i asked quietly. Thats when his tears started, i pulled him into my arms, hugging him gently. "Its okay, i promise, come on, lets get you in the shower, then i'll make us something good to eat. How does that sound?" i said, i kissed the top of his head, Frank just nodded against my chest. I helped him up to the bathroom and left him, to go get him pyjamas, i left them just inside the door of the bathroom and went downstairs to make dinner. I decided to make a vegetarian chicken and ham pasta, i wasnt really fond of fake meat, but it took a shorter amount of time to cook, so i was happy. Frank came back down when i was plating up, i could see more bruises on his face and arms. I was angry. Who would do this to someone so, beautiful and special, someone who wouldnt harm a soul. We sat and ate dinner in silence, Frank flinched every time he took a bite.

"Baby, what happened?" i asked again.

Franks eyes went wide and watery "We had to work late, me and Mikey, new order of sulphuric acid, and we are the only ones qualified enough to handle it, so when wwe finished, i walked Mikey to his flat, cause i wanted to say hello to Alicia. And when i was walking out Mikey shouted something about me being gay, out the door, and obviously it was just Mikey banter, but some guys down the street heard it, and the followed me home, they caught me outside the alley and beat me up, for being gay" Frank began crying again. and i hugged him, to say i was furious was an understatement. Killing them wouldnt satisfy me enough, i wanted them to suffer. All i could do though was to comfort Frankie. cause that was really all i cared about. My Frank.

**sorry, know i got Frank beat up. hopefully my mind can spring up some happy stuff soon, review enjoy, **


	6. Skittles and Cupcakes

**Sorry it has taken me so long to upload, but with everything that has been going on in my family and such. It makes concentrating on my frerard a little difficult. Ladies and gentlemen the one and only...your gunna have to read it. Enjoy. ;)**

**GerardPOV... a few weeks later.**

Frank's bruises were finally disappearing, they were just a faded yellow now, also Frankie was becoming his normal self again. In the form of baking cupcakes and muffins, whilst eating skittles. I sat on a stool at the breakfast bar watching him work. I wasn't allowed any skittles or to help, I just had to "sit there and be pretty" or so Frank said. So there I was sitting there and well, i didn't know how to sit pretty, so I just sat there and smiled every time he looked at me.

"You know" Frank said suddenly, making me jump. "Cupcakes are just pretty muffins" he murmured, almost to himself, whilst smearing butter icing onto the cupcakes. I tried not to laugh as the butter icing was a bright a bright pink. Where did he even get these colours from? He then added brightly coloured sprinkles on top.

"Muffins could rape cupcakes" i said absentmindedly. In reply I got an evil look as Frank stopped to scratch his throat, smearing bright pink butter icing over his jugular. I grinned, got up from the stool and walked round to Frank, who was watching me with curiosity. I pushed him up against the counter.

"What are you-" Frank began, but I'd pulled his head back and lowered my head to his throat, sucking on the icing, and not content until i had at least left a mark. Frank moaned loudly. I smiled against his throat. I traced the vein with my tongue, making Frank's whole body twitch, i pulled away and hummed.

"Icings good" I smirked, I then looked down at Frank and the look on his face made me want to cum. The lust was that evident. I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs, I wasn't keen on fucking over cupcakes, no matter how fun it'd be to lick them off after words. When I slammed the bedroom door shut, I pulled Frank against me, this had been along time coming, we went in for an open mouthed kiss, tongues fighting for dominance, which i was quickly losing. I gave in and let his tongue roam my mouth as his fingers creeped up into my newly dyed blond hair. He started to pull me toward the bed, breaking off for air he pushed me roughly onto the soft mattress. Frank stared down at me as he removed his shirt, and if i wasn't hard before, i defiantly was now. Frank's tattoos were an amazing contrast against his pale skin. my jeans were becoming ever so slightly too tight for my liking. I sat up and pulled my shirt off, feeling chubby and ugly compared to my beautiful Frankie. Frank kissed me again, but pulled away far to quickly for my liking. Pushing me back down, he undid my jeans.

"I'm just gunna get right down to business" I lifted my hips up slightly and Frank pulled my jeans and boxers off at the same time, mercifully freeing my throbbing erection. Frank crawled onto the bed, he was naked too. "Now get on your knees" He whispered, darkly. His tone made my cock throb painfully. I did as i was told, getting onto my hands and knee's. I heard some shuffling around behind me, i was starting to feel really insecure.

"You really do have a perfect ass, Gee" Frank said quietly, crawling onto the bed behind me. I heard a click that could have only came from a lube bottle, I gripped the bed sheets in anticipation, I felt pleasure roll over my skin as Frank's lips touched the small of my back, Frank pushed a finger into me and i almost screamed in frustration.

"Just hurry the fuck up, and fuck me, I don't care about prep" I almost shouted.

Frank laughed. "As you wish" He replied, I heard the bottle cap again, and Frank moan quietly. I felt him at my entrance. "If it hurts, baby, tell me. Okay"

I nodded, doubtful i could get out a normal word with the way he was rubbing the head of his cock along my ass. I felt him push in, and kind of wished i had waited out the prep, he felt bigger than anyone i had ever had. I gritted my teeth and bared it, i knew the pleasure would come soon, Frank slammed into me, and it took everything i had not to scream, it was better this way, I'd ajust quicker. Frank stilled for a minute, stroking and kissing my back. When i had, had enough of waiting, I pushed back onto Frank making him grunt, he took that as a sign and started thrusting into me gently. I whined "FRANK!" I shouted, i caouldnt be bothered with the slow pace anymore. "Okay, okay" Frank started to build up his, pace, i moaned loudly with every thrust, "Fuck...Gee, so tight...ungh" He got harder and faster, making my arms give out and I face planted the bed, which made Frank hit that spot that made me scream and my toes curl, i tightened around Frank, he cried out in pleasure, thrusting harder and faster into me hiting my spot every time, sending waves of untouched pleasure through my entire body. Frank reached round and started stroking my aching cock, and i knew i wasnt going to last much longer, I managed to get out a "Oh...Fuck...FRANKIE" before cumming all over the bed sheet, I knew Frank was close, letting out random swear word every time I tightened round him. Then "Oh Gerard" he came inside me.

Frank pulled out and fell onto the bed beside me. I curled into his side. "I love you, Frankie" i murmured, falling asleep.

I heard a faint "I love you too" before i was fully asleep.

**Right chapter 7 might be uploaded either today, or tomorrow i have to go to some pointless fucking job fair, any ways, i dont write sex very well =/ enjoy anyways. Review pleases. xoxo**


	7. To The End

**Here's my last chapter. dont hate me, dont kill me, just read. I'm sorry xoxo**

**FrankPOV**

I gave Gerard one of my cupcakes, he smiled and began eating away happliy. He was wearing the jeans and no shirt, so much for being self consious. I went to the cupboard for much needed coffee, the jar felt a little light, I opened it. "FUCK!" Gerard jumped. I laughed.

"That was so not funny" He glared at me. "Whats wrong?"

"We're out of coffee, damn your brother," I frowned into the coffee jar, like it would magically produce coffee.

Gerard hopped of the stool "I'll go get some coffee, we are running low on cigarettes anyway" He smiled "Want anything else?"

"Yeah more skittles" I grinned as Gerard rolled his eyes. Gerard with blonde hair was too damn adorible, he came up to me and kissed me lightly. "I love you, Gee" I said quietly.

"I love you too, Frankie" Gerard smiled and went to get dressed, he came back down wearing a t-shirt that was a little to small for him. "I won't be long" he shouted as he left.

"Okay" I called back. I went into the living room and switched on a movie, which I quickly fell asleep to.

I woke up with banging in my front door, I got off of the sofa and stumbled to the door, smiling as I thought Gerard had forgotten his keys. Again. When I opened the front door though, my stomach dropped like lead. Two female cops stood in front of me.

"Frank Iero?" I nodded "Well I'm Detective Sophfee Lawrence and this is my partner Detective Carolyn Mellon. We have news about Mr. Gerard Way"

I felt my knees begin to buckle. "Oh God. Tell me he's alright." I asked, shakily.

"May we come in?" Detective Lawrence asked. I nodded letting them by me. I led them into the living room. "You may want to sit down Mr. Iero." I sat on the arm chair and they sat on the sofa. "We got a phone call at 8:35pm from a store clerk saying there had been gun fire. When we got there we found Captian Rossco, standing a few feet away from Gerard, he had shot Gerard in the back of the head. We asked Eleanor for any information on why this would have happened and she had told us that the both of them were talking about his boyfriend. When Gerard walked out of the store, Captian Rossco followed him out. Gerard was shot, in the back of the head. I am so sorry Mr. Iero"

"Why?" I was amazed that I could even get a word out, it felt like someone was trying to cut out my heart with cellophane knives, I was in agony. My only reason to live was dead. "Why?" I repeated. I felt the tears trickling down my face.

"It was because he was gay" Detective Mellon said softly.

I was beginging to find it difficult to breathe. I told the cops to leave as nicely as I was physically able to, and i just lay down on the sofa, closed my eyes and tried not to think. I noticed the days and nights go by. I didn't really know how many went by, I couldnt even bring myself to cry, I had no emotions. How could someone do this to, someone who was so loving, and caring, and artistic. I knew what I had to do, to make people aware that being gay is wrong. That there is real love in homosexual relationships. Why can't people see the love, no that it is two people of the same sex. We should be able to live out our lives normally, and not have people judge us, beat us, or kill us. I went into the cellar, and grabbed the small silver box that i kept down there, when my father gave me it I thought I'd have no use for it. Well I do now. I drove down to the nearest shopping mall. I pulled the content of the box out and looked at it. Soon my Gerard I will be with you again. So very soon. I tucked the gun into my coat pocket and walked into the mall. I found a spot everyone could see me, and I screamed my heart out about homophobia, some people agreed with me others shouted "faggot" others just ignored me. At the end of my long emotional speach, I pulled out the gun and put it against my head.

"I am gay. I had a boyfriend, his name was Gerard Arthur Way. I loved him so much. He was killed by a cop, he was only going to the shop to buy coffee and cigarettes. Now he's dead. I hope you are all happy" I shouted. I then pulled the trigger.

I sat up in bed screaming, I must have screamed for a full five mintues before I felt Gerard's arms curl around me, i hugged him tightly, crying loudly.

"Frankie, baby, whats wrong? Shh, its okay, I'm here now, just tell me whats wrong" Gerard cooed, rocking me slightly.

"You...you died, in my dream. I then killed my self. It felt so real" I said between tears. It did feel so real, I hugged Gerard tighter.

"I'm here Frankie. I'll never leave you baby, I promise" Gerard said helping me under the covers "Come on, sweetheart. Get some sleep. I'm here, not going anywhere, I'll even sing till you are alseep" he cuddled me into him, and started signing. I fell back asleep, smiling knowing I'd wake up everyday to the love of my life. the only person I had left. My Gerard.

The End

**Please review, i'm sorry. i did shed a tear on this one, tell me via this or facebook what you think. Oh and i credit Kevkev for "captian Rossco" **

**i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading**

**QS xoxo**


	8. Alternitive Ending

**Alternetive ending.**

I sat up in bed screaming, I must have screamed for a full five mintues before I felt Gerard's arms curl around me, i hugged him tightly, crying loudly.

"Frankie, baby, whats wrong? Shh, its okay, I'm here now, just tell me whats wrong" Gerard cooed, rocking me slightly.

"You...you died, in my dream. I then killed my self. It felt so real" I said between tears. It did feel so real, I hugged Gerard tighter.

"I'm here Frankie. I'll never leave you baby, I promise" Gerard said helping me under the covers "Come on, sweetheart. Get some sleep. I'm here, not going anywhere, I'll even sing till you are alseep" he cuddled me into him, and started signing. I fell back asleep, smiling knowing I'd wake up everyday to the love of my life. the only person I had left. My Gerard. What me or Gerard didn't know was, this time i fell asleep, I wasnt waking up, this sleep would last forever. I really do love Gerard.

**This is the other ending i had in mind, but i really did want to end it on a happy note. so i cut this out, but i wanted to share it. i am sorry. this made me cry this one.**

**QS xoxo**


End file.
